List of Finley's World funding credits
Here are the funding credits for Finley's World, but only in public television airings on PBS Kids. 2006 Finley's World is made possible by a Ready to Learn Television Cooperative Agreement from the U.S. Department of Education, through the Public Broadcasting Service. Chuck E. Cheese's, proud supporter of PBS Kids. Helping kids discover that families and fun, go hand in hand. PBS Kids, where a kid can be a kid. Additional funding is provided by the Corporation for Public Broadcasting, and by contributions to your PBS station from Viewers Like You, thank you. 2007 Funding for Finley's World is provided by: * Chuck E. Cheese's, proud supporter of PBS Kids, you know kids should act their age, especially when they're having fun. PBS Kids, where a kid can be a kid. ** D-A-N-I-M-A-L-S. Danimals. Finley's World is made possible in part by the makers of Danimals Yogurt. Proud to help faster that growth and development of kids everywhere. And by a Ready to Learn Television Cooperative Aggrement from the U.S. Department of Education, through the Public Broadcasting Service. And by contributions to your PBS station from Viewers Like You, thank you. 2008-2010 Major funding for Finley's World is provided by: * The National Science Foundation, where discoveries begin. * Northrop Grumman Corporation, defining the future. * Ernst and Young, our volunteers help bring Finley's World experience to life for kids across the country. Together we make learning have fun, so kids can reach their goals. Ernst and Young, quality in everything we do. * Intel Corporation is a proud supporter of PBS, The Intel Innovation in Education Initiative, provides teachers with resources to inspire their students, and encourage them to unlock their potential. We are Intel. (Shows the Intel logo with the Intel jingle playing) Sponsors of tomorrow. * Chuck E. Cheese's, proud supporter of PBS Kids. Helping children discover the fun of developing their bodies, and their minds. PBS Kids, where a kid can be a kid. * Kids come in all shapes, sizes, and abilities. At CVS Caremark, through our program "All Kids Can", we envision the world where all of these children can come together, to learn, play, and succeed. That's why we're proud to sponsor Finley's World on PBS. With additional funding from PBS Kids Ready to Learn, No Child Left Behind grant from the U.S. Department of Education, through the Public Broadcasting Service, the Corporation for Public Broadcasting, and by contributions to your PBS station from Viewers Like You, thank you. 2011 Funding for Finley's World is provided by... Chuck E. Cheese's, proud supporter of PBS Kids, you know kids should act their age, especially when they're having fun. PBS Kids, where a kid can be a kid. And by contributions to your PBS station from Viewers Like You, thank you. 2012 Major funding for Finley's World is provided by: * Fun for everyone makes a family strong. Chuck E. Cheese's proudly supports PBS Kids. * Chick-fil-A proudly supports quality educational programming for the whole family on PBS. The cows have no beef with that. Finley: With additional funding from... Satin Guy: The National Science Foundation, (shows the NSF logo) where discoveries begin. And by, (shows the Northrop Grumman logo) Northrop Grumman Corporation, defining the future. Finley: And by... Little Guy: The Corporation for Public Broadcasting, (shows the CPB logo) through the cooperative agreement of... (shows the US Department of Education logo) the U.S. Department of Education's Ready to Learn grant. Dr. Beanson: And by contributions to your PBS station from Viewers Like You. All (Finley, Satin Guy, Little Guy, and Dr. Beanson): Thank you. 2013-present Funding for Finley's World is provided by... * The best time to play is anytime. Chuck E. Cheese's proudly supports PBS Kids. * Chick-fil-A proudly supports quality educational programming for the whole family on PBS. The cows have no beef with that. * The Hard Rock All-Inclusive Experience is a proud sponsor of Finley's World. Providing families a place where they play, share and learn for a kids' club found in Hard Rock Hotel Cancun and coming soon to Rivera Maya. With additional funding from The National Science Foundation, where discoveries begin. And by, Northrop Grumman Corporation, defining the future. And by, The Corporation for Public Broadcasting, through the cooperative agreement of the U.S. Department of Education's Ready to Learn grant. And by contributions to your PBS station from Viewers Like You. Thank you. Finley's World Specials Funding Coming soon! Category:Finley's World Category:Funding credits Category:Transcripts